Makayla's Nightmare
by csimiamifan15
Summary: The story of Mac Taylor's daughter Makayla. I'm not good at summaries but this is a good story I promise you.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT LILIANA, PAXTON, PAIGE, MAKAYLA AND PATRICIA**

What the hell just happened? Where am I? I couldn't remember anything. I sat up and felt a foot poking me. I got up and shook my friend. "Lils come on get up. Lills." She never ignored me. Something was wrong. "Lilli." I still hadn't got an answer. "Lilliana!" I've never called her that but I was worried. I walk over and turned on the light.

I looked back over at my friend and screamed. She was lying on the floor with a pool of blood by her. I look down at myself and scream again. I was covered in her blood. I don't remember what or how it happened. All I knew is that my best friend in the entire world was dead and I was the prime suspect in her murder.

I picked up my phone and called the first person I trusted. "Uncle Danny? It's me. Uh, I need your help. Something happened. I'm at Lilliana's and I need help." I felt my voice starting to crack. Danny tried to reassure me that everything was going to be ok but I knew. I knew differently. "Oh and Uncle Danny? Can you bring me a spare change of clothes? Thanks." I stood there and I started to think. What could I remember from last night?

When Danny came in with the cops he saw me standing staring at the wall. "Mak are you ok?" "I'm, I'm not sure yet." "Ok, come with me." I followed Danny to the truck. He drove me to the lab. He had Lindsay take pictures of my clothes. After we were done she asked me how I was feeling. "I feel like crap. Can I please change my clothes?" "Sure. We just uh," "I know the drill." I took my clothes and put them in a bag. I grabbed my clean ones and changed. I had my hair pinned up. It was covered in blood and I couldn't stand the look of it.

Stella and Flack were questioning me. "Do you remember anything from that night?" I closed my eyes and thought back. "It was Lills birthday. I told her that there was no way she was sitting in on her birthday." "So where did you go?" "We went to her sister's club. We were hanging out and we were getting tired so we went home around 9:30. We planned to stop at the store and get a cake and things. We got what we needed and went home. To her house." "Do you remember anything else?" I felt my lip start to quiver. "No. The next thing I remember is waking up in her blood and seeing the look on her face." I started to cry and before I knew it I was hugging Stella bawling my eyes out.

"Does Lilliana have any family that we can call?" "No. Her parents died years ago. Her father died of cancer and her mother was murdered. Her sister that owns the club is adopted and hasn't talked to Lilli in over a year. I guess I was the closest thing to family she had. Whenever she got into trouble she would call me. When she was sixteen she moved in with us. It's four years later and she's found dead in her apartment. I can't believe it." Stella was still hugging me. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Um, is there anything else?" "No. You're good to go." "Alright." I walked over to Lindsay. "Aunt Lindsay?" "Yeah Mak?" "Can I stay at your house? I'm kind of afraid to go back home." "Sure. Do you want me to drive you?" "Please." I said softly.

Truth was I know I didn't kill Lilli. I would never do anything to hurt her. She was like my sister. But I was terrified that her killer would come after me too. I walked with my Aunt Lindsay to the truck. We were about to get in when someone pushed her head into the door. "Aunt Lindsay!" I was about to get in the car but I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and grab me. I bit them and screamed as loud as I can. I saw someone come down. The guy threw me and I fell. I tried to prop myself but I fell. I turned my head and saw shoes standing by me. I tried to talk but it came out as a mumble. "Help Lindsay."

I woke up lying on a table with lights shining in my eyes. My vision was blurred at first but it started to come back to me. I started to groan in pain. My head was killing me. I put my fingers to my forehead and felt a gash with medical tape holding it together. "What the..." "You cracked your head off of the grill of the truck." I looked up and turned around and saw Sid doing some paper work.

"How's Lindsay?" "She's fine. She's just got a gash on her forehead. Similar to yours." "Thanks Sid. Do you know who helped me?" "Sheldon carried you in." I was surprised. I really didn't know Sheldon. I've had a decent converstaion with everyone on the team including Flack but never Sheldon. I got up and gave Sid a hug. "Thanks." And I walked out. I walked into the lab looking for Lindsay. I found her processing some evidence. "Hey, I'm sorry." "About what?" "The cut on your forehead." "It's not your fault. Did you get him? Scratch him anything?" "I bit him." "I don't know if that can help." "I drew blood. Here." I said putting my hand out. She swabbed it and smiled. "Good job."

"Well if I'm going to be a CSI I have to learn." "You got in?" "Yeah." I said smiling. She gave me a hug. "Congrats. When are you going to tell your dad?" "I'm not sure. Mac and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." "What's wrong?" "He's been a bit over protective every since I found out that I have a twin." "What?" "Yeah exactly what I said. We're faternal twins." "Oh." "Yeah. Mac doesn't like it because he just thinks that Peyton had her daughter after me. I checked her birth certificate and found out we're twins."

"What's her name?" "Paige Jayne Driscoll Taylor. She lives across the street from Sam's old place. Just a block away from you." "Makayla you have to tell Mac that he has another daughter." "I don't know how." "Just tell him." "Aunt Lindsay it's not something that just comes out over dinner. Oh hey dad can you pass the green beans oh and by the way you have another daughter." I saw the look on Lindsay's face and turned around. I knew that my father was going to be standing behind me. I turn around and there he is looking at me with all the shock and surprise in the world.

"Dad...I," I thought for a second. "I gotta go." I said running out the door. Tears came to my eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! Oh god he must hate me. I ran to the safest place I could think of. Before I knew it I was standing in the grave yard looking at my mother's tombstone. "Why did it have to go like that?" I asked while kneeling down on the ground. I set a rose across the grass in front of the tombstone. "It should've gone better. I could've told him over dinner. I could've told him before but I didn't. This is all my fault." I heard a branch crack and I turned around.

I squinted my eyes a bit. "Paige?" "Hey Mak." "What are you doing here?" "I come here to think. It looks like you do too." "Yeah. Why did you run?" "What?" "The night mom was murdered. Why did you run?" "Because I wasn't ready. I didn't want to meet dad back then. You saw how I was. I was a horrible discrace for a daughter. I had a horrible attitude. I cursed. I drank." "So you wanted to make yourself flawless for dad." "In a way yes." "Do you think I cared?" "What?" "Do you think I cared about looking flawless? I was just hoping he would take me in as I was." "But Mak you are flawless." "Oh so having a child at 16 is flawless?" "Mak." "Paige you're the oldest. You were supposed to be there." "What happened to Paxton?" "Paxton is in foster care. Peyton was the only one with custody of her. Patricia can't see Paxton because she was an abusive drunk."

"Oh." "Yeah. I can't even find a home for our sister. Do you know how I feel?" "Well technically she's our cousin." "Wait mom didn't tell you?" "No." "Mom carried for her sister Patricia. Biologically Paxton is our sister." "What are we going to do?" "Well if you get your act together we can split a house and you can share custody of Paxton with me.." "What do we have to do?

"Not me you. I have a place that I used to live in." "You mean the apartment mom died in?" "The one we were raised in? No. It's an apartment a couple blocks from dad." "Oh ok." "I'm almost moved in. I just have to unload my car one last time and I'll be fine." "When is Paxton coming?" "I don't know. The attorney said she'd drop off the paper work when it's all settled." "Ok." "Now you need to go. We have a killer to find and then we'll talk more."

"I can help you." "What? What do you know?" "Max Trexwell." "Ok." "He uh followed you guys from the bar." "What? You let a guy follow me and Lilli and you didn't even think to call me and give me a heads up?" I was furious at my sister. I couldn't believe her! "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was going to do anything." "Paige. I'm supposed to be in holding. I ran away. They're going to catch me." I looked up and saw the red and blue lights flashing. Flack walked over to me. "I'm sorry." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just book me." I said holding my hands behind my back. "I hope this is over quick. Call Laura. Tell her I sent you she'll let you see Paxton." "Ok." Paige said nodding at me.

I got in the back of the cop car. "Hey Flack?" "Yeah?" "Can we lose the bracelets? I'm coming willingly." "Sure." He said taking the handcuffs off. He got in the front seat and drove. When we got back to the department I walked in and sat down. I felt like a pet rat. All I could do was sit there while people walked by me giving me looks. I wanted to punch them. I sat and waited. They took my phone and everything else I was carrying.

An hour passed and I heard the metal door open. I looked up and saw Stella looking at me. "What's the damage?" "You're innocent. We found the man. I just thought you wanted to know what happened." "Ok." "You went to Lilah's club. You were drugged and that's why you began to feel sleepy. You guys went to the store and you went back to Lilliana's," "Lilli." I corrected her. "You went back to Lilli's and started to have cake. When you were done you sat on the couch to watch a movie. We found a spot on the floor that wasn't soaked with blood. Which indicated you went to get up and go get something and you fell. During that time Max came in and stabbed Lilli repeatedly. Lilli was unconscious and bleeding out. When you woke up she was gone." I started to cry.

"There was no way you could save her. You were drugged. We're just glad you're alive." I felt the tears fall from my eyes and slide down my cheeks. "Oh and there is someone who wants to talk to you." I looked up and saw Mac standing by me. "Mak I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge Paige. She's a bad influence but she's your sister." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You don't get it do you? She's your daughter Mac. Paige and I are twins!" Mac looked at me completely shocked.

"What?" I reached into my pocket and unfolded a paper. It was the copy of our birth certificates. I handed it over to him. "Where did you get this?" "I got it from mom's trunk. Paige was there when mom was murdered but she skipped out. She climbed out my bedroom window and ran. Paige is my twin sister and your daughter."

I didn't want to stay anymore so I got up and left. I grabbed my stuff and went to my car. I drove to my place and decided to unpack with my sister. "So what's dad like?" "Stubborn at times. Always wants justice. Never gives up. You know what I mean." "Yeah." Paige said nodding at me. When we were done setting up we sat on the couch and started to talk. Paige was telling me how she was staying with our cousins when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw my lawyer standing with a girl. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes just like me and Paige.

"Kayla?" "Paxton!" I knelt down and held my arms out and waited for her to run to me and give me a hug. "I thought I had to fill papers out." "We'll do that Monday. Enjoy the weekend." And she left. I gave Paxton the biggest hug I've ever given her and set her down. "I missed you." "I missed you too Kayla." We sat her down and started to talk some more when I heard someone at the door again. I opened it and saw Mac standing there. He walked over and apologized to Paige. Then he sat and huged Paxton and they started to talk. I just smiled because once again my family was together again.


End file.
